


Complicated (A Billy Hargrove Story)

by TheRealQueenKC



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, First Time Shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealQueenKC/pseuds/TheRealQueenKC
Summary: "I never planned to keep coming back to someone like you. I'm not sure if I like you or if I can't stand you. I guess you could say it's complicated."I shifted realities to be with Billy Hargrove and the experience is definitely a story worth sharing.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Welcome To Hawkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time that I shifted into Stranger Things when I realized that shifting into a wild reality in the 80s was going to be complicated

I had shifted realities before to go to Hogwarts and that is a book of its own on here but I knew that shifting into Stranger Things would present its own level of danger that I wasn't willing to risk. Before I shifted I scripted that I couldn't die or get attacked so that I wouldn't have to worry about it and I also scripted that Billy wouldn't die so that I wouldn't have to worry about him dying. 

I purposely made sure not to script that Billy already knew me or anything because I wanted us to get to know each other naturally. I scripted that I was new in town and that my family and I had moved from Oregon where I live in real life and that I was younger than Billy by a month because he's 17 when he and his family first move to Hawkins. I scripted a different mom and dad so that it wouldn't be as weird and that I was an only child. 

With all of that prepared all that was left was for me to shift. When I woke up I was laying in bed but not in my bed. The bed I was in was straight out of the 80s and I smiled realizing that it had worked. "KC wake up, you don't wanna be late on your first day!" A female voice that I assumed was my mom's called from the living room. When I scripted I always liked to script that I had my ideal body type and that I had all of the clothes and accessories that I would want so that I wouldn't have to worry about how I looked. 

Some people choose to script that they're irresistible but I prefer a more realistic experience. I stood looking at my closet and debated on what to wear. I wanted to look hot but I also didn't wanna appear as if I was trying too hard. I decided to put on a pencil skirt that was a bright red with a loose white blouse that was tucked in. My shoes were a pair of black flats and I wore white socks that stopped just below my knees. 

My hair was flowing and fluffy, looking in my bathroom mirror as I applied a light shade of red lipstick and mascara I decided to be minimal with my makeup. I stopped for a moment as my mom stood in the doorway smiling kindly. "Well don't you look cute. I'll drop you off on my way to work but we need to leave now." I grabbed my book bag that was a shade of bright red with a black pattern on it." I was grateful to have scripted that I was smart and that I passed my classes easily cause I have already been through high school once. 

In case you haven't guessed it by now, red and black are my favorite colors so because I wanted to feel confident on my first day I decided to go with what I liked the most. We pulled out of the driveway and I saw the red car that I had scripted my parents had gifted me for my 16th birthday but I decided that it was best to let my mom take me since I didn't know my way around town yet. As we pulled up to the school I stepped out of the car and thanked her. I saw Billy briefly as I entered the school, he was leaned against his car talking to a few of his friends and as I entered the school he noticed me but I acted like I didn't see him. 

I made my way into the school and saw a few people already looking at me. Being new in town I expected it and shrugged it off as I made my way to my first class. The classes were fairly normal compared to high school here but it wasn't until my final class of the day that I nearly stopped as I entered the classroom. Billy was seated at the back of the class talking to one of the kids that I had seen earlier in the day. I tried to seat myself but I was stopped by the teacher who held her hand up to me to wait. "Ladies and gentlemen this is KC, she just moved here so I expect you to all be on your best behavior. Where are you from hun?" 

The students whispered and looked at me the way you always expect for a new student but Billy's eyes traveled along my outfit as if he was inspecting me. I tried my hardest not to look embarrassed as I spoke, "I'm from Oregon, my dad got a job here so we moved." She smiled and pointed to a seat at the front of the class and i seated myself quietly. 

The class was English and I tried my best to focus but I couldn't help but wonder if Billy was glancing at me with every chance that he got. On one hand I was happy to assume that my outfit had worked but I knew that getting to know him personally was going to be a challenge. Once the class was over I packed my stuff and headed outside where I realized that I didn't exactly know how to get home. Learning how to deal with being in the 80s when I was coming from a modern generation was a problem that I hadn't thought too much about until that moment when it occurred to me that if I got lost I had no way of calling anyone. 

"You ok, you look lost?" I turned and saw Billy who had just stepped out of the school and was about to lean against the wall with a cigarette in his hand. As he lit the end of it he held it out to me and I politely shook my head. "No thanks, I've never smoked." A smirk spread on his face as he laughed slightly. "There's a first time for everything, maybe some other time. So you're new here, same with me." I raised my eyebrows and tried to look curious as if I didn't already know that he was new in town.

"Yeah my dad and his plaything insisted on dragging my half sister and I out here from California." "You're a long way from home." He nodded and sighed shrugging as he blew the smoke from his mouth. "Do you need a ride home? I already told my half rat that I'm not picking her up today." I looked over at his car and nodded as he gestured for me to follow him.

As I stood on the other side of his car a student shouted from across the parking lot at us. "Look at that Hargrove, I didn't know you were interested in charity work!" He smiled and rolled his eyes as he looked at the boy who's oversized shirt and jeans made him stand out even from across the parking lot. "What can I say I'm a generous guy!" I rolled my eyes as I sat in the passenger seat. "Ignore him." He insisted while he started the car. As we pulled out of the parking lot several girls looked at us and made comments to each other. I couldn't tell if it was mocking or jealousy but I assumed that it was both.

"Why are you doing this for me? I'm grateful but I'm just wondering why?" He shrugged as he blew some smoke from his window. "I don't have a lot to do today, I'd rather be doing this than babysitting." "What's your sister's name?" "She's not my sister, she's a pain in my ass and if you have to call her anything her name is Max." I nodded as he stopped at a stoplight in town. "Which way?" Pausing for a moment I tried my hardest to remember the way my mom had driven and I spoke trying not to hesitate. 

"Left." After a few minutes of me directing him I breathed a sigh of relief when we pulled into the neighborhood that looked familiar to me. I had him stop on the side of the road leading into my driveway. "It's a nice car." I looked up at the red vehicle that remained parked across from us and I smiled. "Thanks, it was a sweet 16 gift." "Got a pen?" I rummaged through my book bag for a moment and pulled one out handing it to him. "Ok here's the thing, this number goes to no one else." He held his hand out to me and I realized that I hadn't given him any paper. Quickly I tore off a small corner of a notebook paper and he rested it against his dashboard as he wrote down his number. 

"Call me, you know it you ever get lost again." He winked and I laughed slightly as he handed the paper and pen back to me. I grabbed my bag and stepped out of the car "Thanks." He pushed his shades up again as he spoke, "Don't mention it." 

As I sat back down on my bed I set the phone number on my side table and decided to go back. He had done me a favor but I assumed that he would expect something in return eventually. I now had his number and I was satisfied with heading back knowing that progress had been made.


	2. Trick And Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy takes me to the Halloween party

When I shifted again I realized that it was October 31st, that meant that today was the day of Tina's party and the day of Max and Billy's argument. As I got dressed I decided to go for a more casual look and as I finished packing my bag for school I was released to have reminded myself to script that I do my homework when I'm not there so that I wouldn't have to do it when I shifted. 

I decided to drive my car and as I pulled up to the school I stepped out of the car and headed in with a sigh. Another day of trying to pass as a normal teen in a place where I didn't belong. My classes once again were normal and as lunch rolled around I made my way through the cafeteria where I had previously sat alone. "You must be the new girl." Steve Harrison made his way over to me with a friendly smile and I sighed as I set my tray down. "I suppose everyone in town knows when someone's new?" He shrugged and nodded taking his hand from his pocket as he gestured to the chair across from me. "Can I sit?" 

I nodded and he sat but for some reason I had a hard time believing that he was randomly greeting the new girl for no reason. "So what brings you over here? I'm sure you'd much rather be with your friends." "I'm not very good at this whole introduction thing. Hi, I'm Steve." He extended his hand and I shook it. "I'm KC." "Well KC I came over cause I wanted to introduce myself since I know that being new in town isn't the greatest. 

"I appreciate it." I said as ran his fingers through his hair as he scanned the room. As he scanned the room he paused for a moment and sighed. "Oh of course." "Harrison, aren't you tied down?" Billy's smug face was seen making his way towards the table wearing a white shirt and jean combo of a jacket and pants that suited him nicely. Steve rolled his eyes as he looked up at Billy who stopped in front of us. "Your girl is waiting for you outside. Do you wanna keep her company or should I?" Steve rolled his eyes and stood leaving the cafeteria and the satisfied look on Billy's face said it all. 

"What are you jealous or something?" He paused and looked at me as if I had the audacity but I could see that his awkward stance was hiding embarrassment. "For the record his girlfriend is actually outside. And no I am not jealous, don't flatter yourself." As he sat down he leaned into his chair and rested his arm on the table. "I came to talk to you about that favor that I did." A laugh escaped my lips as I rolled my eyes sitting up in my chair. "There's some popular girl, Linda. She's throwing a party tonight, you should come." My eyes widened slightly as I spoke brushing my hair from my face. "Are you asking me to go with you?" He leaned in slightly as he spoke. "I'm not saying that we should go together but it'd be nice if I saw you there." "I shrugged and nodded in agreement trying not to make my interest look too obvious. 

"I'll see you tonight then." He said smirking slightly as the bell rang. When school was done I approached my car and noticed Billy looking at me. I smiled as I started the car and drove to my house where I got ready for the party. I decided to wear a matching red set of a sweater and a skirt with tights underneath and a pair of matching heels. Once I finished my hair and makeup I cursed to myself realizing that I didn't know where Linda lived. I eyed Billy's number on my bedside table beside my phone and sighed. 

"Hello?" I paused recognizing Max's voice. "Hi I'm KC, I'm calling for Billy." "KC?" Max said. "Max get off the phone!" Billy's voice called from the background as footsteps could be heard, she sighed and the phone exchanged hands. "Hey it's me. I know that you said you didn't want us to go together but I just realized that I have no clue how to get to Linda's house." He laughed and I could tell he was smiling as he spoke. "Well I guess I'll just have to pick you up then. What a shame." 

I raised my eyebrows as I realized what he had done. "You set me up didn't you?" "I'll be there at 9:00." As he hung up I laughed knowing that if he picked me up then that meant that he would be my only ride home. I decided to eat some leftovers so that I wouldn't have to worry about eating later on. I looked at the clock after watching some TV and saw that it was 8:50 Billy would be here any minute but I didn't want to stand outside so I decided to wait. "Who's car is that?" My dad asked as he glanced out the window. I stood and grabbed my purse as I said my goodbyes. "Be safe!" My mom called as I closed the door behind me. 

The car was illuminated by the moonlight as I made my way down the driveway. "Sorry I kept you waiting." I insisted as I sat down. I paused staring for a moment, I had forgotten that for the party Billy didn't wear a shirt. "Something wrong?" I shook my head realizing that he had noticed me staring he smiled and handed me a cigarette. I hesitated and he rolled his eyes as he spoke. "Trust me this is the least of the bad decisions you'll be making tonight." I placed it in my mouth and lit the end coughing slightly as I inhaled. 

"You'll get used to it." He insisted as he started to drive. Pulling up to the house I picked up my purse as I spoke looking at the house. "Thanks again." I made my way into the party where I was surrounded by people I barley knew. I smiled when I saw Steve who smiled back at me. "Hey I didn't expect to see you here. How'd you even know about this party." His face fell as he looked at the doorway where Billy entered making conversation and greeting people. "Of course." Steve insisted as he sipped his drink. 

As the party went on I made sure that I wasn't drunk. As I made my way through the house I decided to step into the backyard for some fresh air where Billy was smoking with a can of beer in his hand. "There she is, it's the new girl." A random kid announced as I laughed rolling my eyes. "I can see why you're so into her Billy, I mean look at that outfit." Clearly this kid was drunk but Billy rolled his eyes and glanced at me with a shrug as if to agree. 

After a while of mindless conversation and mixed emotions about if I cared enough to talk to anyone I sighed and stood walking past him. "It's late on a school night. Take me home please." He nodded and sighed as we headed inside. "Heading home early?" A girl with long brown hair curled and sprayed to lay perfectly asked. She was pretty and clearly had eyes for him much like many of the girls at our school. "It's a school night Stacy. You don't wanna be passed out in first period do you?" She rolled her eyes and we headed out. 

We headed down the street and through the neighborhoods. The night air was crisp and I rested my arm on the window as I spoke. "Thanks again, the party was pretty nice and I know I never would've gotten in without you." His smile was filled with satisfaction as he spoke. "A girl like you should not be sitting in her room studying on Halloween." "I wish it wasn't a school night, I barley did anything fun." He shrugged as we turned onto my street. "Not all parties are hits. You'll just have to remember that for next time." I nodded and as we stopped outside of my house once more I laughed as a thought entered my mind. "Next time that you give me a ride I swear I'm gonna pay you for the gas." 

"Well you could pay me right now." With the light shining in through the windshield I could see the gleam in his eyes as he faced me with one arm resting on the steering wheel. "Kiss me." My ears didn't deceive me, I had shifted to see what meeting Billy would be like and he was already asking me to kiss him. Deciding not to dwell on the moment thus making it awkward I leaned in and kissed him on the lips before turning and stepping out of the vehicle. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

I must have laid in my bed for an hour or so that night. I couldn't believe that I had just kissed Billy Hargrove and more importantly that he has asked me to. I kept what type of person Billy is in mind and decided not to let it get to me when I returned so that he wouldn't think that pursing me would be easy.


	3. Good Girl Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy does some not so subtle flirting and we plan a “study” session

There was a lot on my mind when I shifted back to Hawkins Indiana, Thursday, November 1st. As I checked my backpack I put an oversized sweater and some jeans on with a pair of white sneakers. My hair was pulled back into a pony tail and I put some lipgloss on as well as a small bracelet and a ring before heading to school. 

I drove into town and this time I made it to school early enough to eat breakfast when I got there. I placed my backpack on my shoulder and made my way into the doors as I placed my keys in my pocket. The halls were just beginning to fill with students who made their way to their destinations. For the most part people were just beginning to pull into the parking lot and I noticed that Steve entered the school by himself looking unhappy. "What's wrong?" I asked as he sighed stopping at his locker. "I got dumped last night, apparently my relationship is bullshit. You seemed to have a nice time." I rolled my eyes as I unloaded my stuff into my locker. 

"Not exactly, parties aren't really my thing but I wanted to get to know some of you guys." "I saw you two leave together, he came back later but you didn't." I paused for a moment not expecting to hear that he returned. "Yeah he was just taking me home, I was kinda bored and he was my only ride." He nodded as he grabbed a textbook. "So are you two like a thing now?" I thought for a moment before responding and I he mistook my silence for annoyance. "You know what my bad. It's none of my business." I shook my head and laughed slightly. "No it's fine I'm just not sure. I think he likes me but that doesn't seem to be worth much with him." 

"I should go eat breakfast, it's nice talking to you." He smiled slightly and nodded in agreement. "I'll see you in later." He said as I glanced back at him for a moment. I ate breakfast and headed to first period where I listened to our science lecture and pretended that I cared. When I left class I passed Billy in the hall and he winked at me subtly which made me smile slightly in an attempt to be just as subtle. I reminded myself that he was probably just flirting like he did with every other girl but I hoped that he secretly liked me. 

After my second period I was headed into the cafeteria when I saw Billy talking with a group of students. He noticed me and smiled as he spoke. "KC, come join us." I sat down and a girl with a cropped shirt and some jeans smiled at me. "So KC how did you like that party last night? I saw when you left early." I shrugged as I spoke taking a bite of my sandwich. "It was nice I just know if my parents caught me out late they would kill me." "A good girl? Well that's nothing that can't be fixed right Billy?" He rolled his eyes at the young student who's hair was swept from his face. "What's your name?" The boy made eye contact with me as he spoke. "Tony." "Tony, you're the one who shouted us in the parking lot aren't you?" 

He shrugged and nodded and I tilted my head as I spoke. "Well Tony I can assure you that I don't need any help loosening up. Unlike you guys when I misbehave I don't get caught." Billy and I made eye contact as I got up and headed to my locker for my next class. I wasn't surprised when Billy followed me, he stopped and stood beside my locker as I grabbed my homework for my next class. "So you don't get caught?" I smiled laughing slightly as I looked up at him. "I haven't been caught yet. That's why I work so hard to keep my reputation with my family clean." 

He nodded understanding and he looked at my locker for a moment as he spoke. "You know Mrs.Wheeler has that test coming up and I just know that I'm gonna fail." "Well maybe if you spent less time partying and more time studying you'd be more prepared." I insisted as my hand closed the locker allowing me to lean against it. "Maybe you could help me." I'll admit he's even more charismatic in person but if he truly wanted me I wasn't gonna cave in immediately. "Something tells me that the last thing you have on your mind is studying." He smiled and sighed laughing a little. "Oh you think you've figured me out?" I nodded rolling my eyes. "You don't seem that complicated. The not to subtle flirting, driving me around, taking me to the party and then when you knew that you had me right where you wanted me you asked for a kiss." "And you kissed me, so we're on the same page here." 

Sighing I nodded, "Ok look, I'll admit you are incredibly handsome and maybe you're tricks are working on me but I know that you aren't looking for girlfriend." He shrugged and stepped closer gazing into my eyes and I listened as he continued. "Who says we have to be dating to hang out? Here's something that we can both agree on. I'm not sure about you and you aren't sure about me. But how will we know do we don't spend more time together?" I laughed and smiled shaking my head. "You're something else, you know that?" "Friday after school. I'll come over and we can study." I rolled my eyes once more but his hand brushed against mine for a moment and I paused glancing down as his finger tips wrapped around mine slightly. 

"See you at 5:00." I nodded and he smiled as the bell rang and we parted ways to head to our classes. I finished the school day and grabbed my backpack as I headed to my car. I saw Billy getting into his car and as he did I nodded acknowledging him. On my way home I noticed that Max was walking in town but I decided to head home. Things were slowly progressing and I wondered where things with Billy and I would go but one thing was certain, things were getting interesting.


	4. Study Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and I have a study session that turns into friends with benefits

Getting back to Hawkins was becoming a normal event for me and when I woke up and got ready for school I was pretty satisfied with the progress that I had made with Billy. However I knew that unfortunately having a real relationship with him wasn't going to be an easy task. I got ready for school and told my mom that I was having a friend come over to study which she agreed with as long as my door wasn't locked. I agreed and headed outside where once again I got into my car and made my way to school. The routine of going to school and getting around town was becoming easier and as I pulled into the parking lot less people were noticing me than before which told me that the school was finally getting used to the new girl. 

Making my way through the halls I wondered if anyone knew about Billy and I's plans but the more I thought about it the less that I cared. My outfit consisted of a pair of jeans and a cropped top in a deep shade of a rustic red I paired my shirt with lipstick to match and my hair was down. School carried on as it normally did but all that went through my mind was that Billy was coming to my house later on. 

Despite what I had said I secretly hoped that we'd be doing more than studying and by the time school ended I drove home feeling as if time couldn't move any slower. I made my bed but my room remained clean and as I waited and anxiously tried my hardest not to look at the clock I found myself watching TV when my mom came home from work. "Evening." I smiled and greeted her as she set her stuff down. "I think I'll go and get pizza for us tonight for dinner. How's that sound?" I nodded in agreement as she sighed noticing that I was looking at the clock. 

"So is this friend of yours just a friend?" I turned breaking my glance at the clock as I spoke. "Of course mom, we met not long ago. He's new in town too so I figured we could study together." I didn't know if she believed me but she carried on as if she did. At 5:15 the door bell rang and my mom answered it. "Good evening Mrs, I got these for the house." She extended her hand and I noticed she pulled back a white bouquet of flowers with a smile. "Well isn't that thoughtful, thank you." She said as she gestured for him to come in. He stepped in holding a black backpack and as our eyes met his caught the light just enough to sparkle slightly. 

"Of course, a new house could always use some color." As my mom headed into the kitchen I stood and walked to my room. He followed and I laughed as I closed my door behind us. "You really bought her flowers?" As he set his backpack on my bed a slight laugh escaped his lips as he smiled. "I have to make a good impression somehow. You aren't the only one who tries to keep a good reputation." I smiled as I pulled out my English textbook and placed it on my desk. "We should get started." 

After about an hour of us going over the material mixed with banter he sighed and rested his arm on my bed leaning his head against his hand. I could tell that he was frustrated so I turned to him and stopped for a moment. His body was illuminated by the light of the setting sun, there was a moment of silence before I sighed and spoke. "Let's take a break, we've been working for a while." He nodded in agreement and I looked at his textbook that was placed beside him on the floor along with his notebook. A knock on my door broke my examining, "Come in." I announced and my mom opened the door smiling as she leaned with her purse. "I'm off to get the pizza. What kind do you perfer?" She asked looking at Billy who smiled politely as he spoke, "Oh I'm fine with anything, thanks." 

She nodded, "Well you two be good, no funny business." I rolled my eyes as Billy struggled to contain his laugh. "Mom." She sighed as she closed the door and I felt super embarrassed. "Well that was awkward." I added and he glanced at the door in thought. "Anyone else home?" I crossed my arms but his gaze was simply too captivating to ignore. "And just what are you implying?" "I'm just saying it's a little lonely on the floor all by myself." I decided that the reason I had shifted was to have fun and do things that I would never normally do and this was the perfect opportunity. Standing up I sat beside him and sighed as I rested my head against my bed. 

"I appreciate you trying to tutor me." My head turned as I gave him a sarcastic look but his smile said that he was genuine. "No seriously, if my grades don't stay up I can't stay on the basketball team. Not to mention the drama, I have enough problems without my dad bitching about how school is going." With his arm leaned against the bed I decided to make the first move. I reached out and rested my arm in the same way touching his hand slightly in a similar way to how his hand had touched mine the previous day. "I'm not sure that my mom's gonna be gone for very long. If we're gonna do anything aren't we waisting our time?" 

He licked his lips and tilted his head as he spoke in a softer tone. "Well whatever we don't do now will just have to dwell on for later." Leaning in I was only inches from his lips and something about engaging in pursuing him brought me a satisfaction that his asking hadn't before. Our kiss wasn't like before either, there was a feeling of calmness that fell over the room as if he was finally relaxed. The kiss turned into us making out in the silence of the house. His hand brushed against my neck and I smirked as it rested against it. "Don't be shy." I whispered as he pulled away and made eye contact with me. 

"If you tempt me you might start something that you aren't prepared to finish." I smiled as I pulled his hand along my waist. "Don't underestimate what I can handle." He kissed my neck and I felt my heart flutter as his right hand began to wonder along my waist. "Do you want this?" He said softly into my ear as he paused for a moment. I nodded and felt his grip tighten slightly as his tone changed. "Say it." "I want you." His smirk returned as he stood and I looked up at him with a devious smile. He unbuckled his belt and with my face against his crotch I kept my eye contact as he slowly slid him dick along my mouth. 

"I love that smile. I think that's why I started talking to you. Now let's see if that mouth can do more than just look pretty." I sucked him deeply and slowly but after a few minutes he took my hands and had me stand pulling me into an embrace. I sat on the bed and he took his shirt and clothes off running his hands along me as he laid beside me pulling me on top of him. His breathing combined with my heartbeat was enough to take my breath away as I straddled him slowly sliding off my top. "I've seen a lot of girls but I have to admit you might be pretty enough to keep." 

I'm only a few more minutes we were both laying naked on my bed, our limbs entangled as we kissed. With him inside me I felt as if nothing else mattered. He ran his fingers through my hair as he pushed himself completely inside me allowing me to moan into my pillow. "That's it. Isn't this worth the risk?" I smiled and nodded as he laid his body against me whispering into my ear as his grip on my hair tightened. "I didn't hear you?" I moaned leaning my head back as I spoke, "Yes, 100% yes." We had sex for about 20 more minutes before he leaned over me with a smile as he cam across my chest. 

I moaned and was grateful to have a towel hanging on my closet door. I grabbed it and cleaned myself before tossing it into my hamper with a relieved sigh. He grabbed his clothes and started to get dressed as he spoke. "How was I?" The question seemed so pointless to ask that I laughed as I spoke. "You were amazing." "You're pretty good too. I bet I could teach you more though." "I guess you'll just have to tutor me, study buddy." I said as I also started to get dressed again. "If you want this to be a thing I'm more than willing." 

I paused and looked at him, "So we're what? Dating?" He laughed sitting on my bed again once he finished getting dressed. "I'd hardly call this a date. We don't need to label it anything special. We're just really close friends." That made me laugh as I finished putting my shirt on. "Here's my number." I added as I wrote it down on a piece of notebook paper and handed it to him. It's a good thing that we finished when we did because only a few minutes later my mom returned with the food. 

We sat down to eat and the table was awkwardly empty with just the three of us there along with an empty chair. "My dad works late." I said as he glanced at the chair curiously. "So how was the studying?" My mom asked as she sliced the pizza grabbing herself a piece. "It was great, she helped a lot and I think I might've actually taught her some stuff she didn't know." I nearly spit out my soda as I held back my laugh. "Yeah, it turns out he has a different way of looking at things. Comparing our notes was really helpful." My poor clueless mom had no clue that we definitely weren't talking about studying. 

The longer he engaged her in conversations about things from her day to what it was like back in Oregon while pretending to care I was captivated by his ability to control the conversation. "That's really interesting." He said as he took a sip of his drink. "What about you Billy? What's it like in sunny California?" He didn't skip a beat but I could tell by the change in his posture that the topic made him uncomfortable. "It's great, there's always lots to do. Surfing, hiking, shopping, it really feels like home." I decided to change the topic noticing that he clearly missed it. "So mom Billy made the basketball team." 

"Is that right? Well congratulations. So you like sports?" He nodded and glanced at me as if to thank me as they continued on the topic of sports instead of California. After a while of talking and eating the front door opened and my dad stepped inside. "Clyde this is Billy. He and KC were studying." Billy stood and extended his hand which my dad shook with a smile. "Nice to meet you. You must be the one who took her to that party on Halloween. That's a nice car you drive." As Billy sat back down my dad joined us. "Thank you." Billy said with a polite smile that contrasted his typical neutral expression that was hard to read. 

Our conversations continued for a few more minutes before Billy glanced at the clock and sighed. "Well I'm gonna have to go but it was really nice meeting you both." They said their goodbyes and I decided to walk out to the car with Billy. "What's wrong?" He sighed taking out his keys as he spoke, "I'm late as Hell." I sighed and cursed under my breath as he sat in his car staring it. "I'm sorry, I didn't know they'd keep you talking for so long." "Don't worry about it, I'll call you tomorrow." 

As he drove off I couldn't help but worry about him knowing what his home life was like from the show. When I made my way back inside I helped clean up but he stayed on my mind all night and not for the reason that I'd previously hoped


End file.
